1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lean detector for a vehicle. In particular, the present invention relates to a lean sensor that can detect leaning of a vehicle body.
2. Description of Background Art
It is known to detect a banking angle (inclination angle in the right or left direction) of a motorcycle body by installing a lean sensor at a lower part of the vehicle body (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei. 8-133155).
It sometimes happens that a vehicle that is used for traveling on rough terrain, such as an All Terrain Vehicle (ATV), also uses a lean sensor to detect that the leaning of the vehicle body in the right or left direction has reached a prescribed angle and carry out a prescribed engine control (stop of ignition, stop of fuel injection and the like) in response thereto.
In such a vehicle, when traveling with a lower part of the vehicle body dipped in water, in the case of the above configuration according to the background art, the waterproof property of the lean sensor must be enhanced. This enhancement can increase the cost of the lean sensor.
Furthermore, in the above vehicle, it is desirable to detect the leaning of the vehicle body that has reached a prescribed angle in the right and left directions and in the front and rear directions. However, it is not preferable to add another lean sensor for that purpose because that increases the costs of the vehicle.